House of Risks / House of Thieves
House of Risks / House of Thieves are the 32nd and 33rd episodes of Season 1 of House of Anubis and overall. They premiered on January 26, 2011. View the Episode Gallery. Plot Nina successfully completes the mission on retrieving the two puzzle pieces. Patricia tells Joy to run while Victor and Mrs. Andrews chased her. Rufus and Patricia meet in the woods. Victor expresses displeasure about Fabian's imitation of Victor in the play. Mara makes a confession to Mick. Patricia is fooled by Rufus and leads to her getting kidnapped by him. Summary House of Risks Victor enters his office as Nina hides from him. He goes into his safe, with Nina watching him enter the password that she attempted to do unsuccessfully earlier on. He holds and looks at the two Ankh pieces in his possession. Meanwhile, at the school, the play goes on. Mr. Sweet spots Rufus at the front of the audience and informs Mrs Andrews, saying “The Betrayer is back amongst us”. She asks if it is definitely him and he replies with “I'll handle this”, and he gets up. Back at the house, Victor is frustrated as to why there are two Ankh pieces, saying about one “I thought this was the one and only”. He then receives a phone call from Mr Sweet about Rufus, and Victor says “I shall eliminate the target for good this time”. Nina, believing him to be talking about Joy, is shocked and scared as she listens. The caretaker returns the pieces to the safe and leaves the House to go back to the school. At the school, Mr. Winkler worries over Nina not being present, as she will be on soon. He says that it's “totally unprofessional” and then instructs Fabian to go and find her. He gets Amber, Alfie and Jerome to stall the audience until Nina comes back. With Victor gone, Nina correctly types in the password to the safe and steals the puzzle pieces. Mick asks Mara “Do you want to go out with me or not?”. Mara explains that she does, and is going to say why she can't, but Mick just says “I don't want any buts”. Nina arrives back at the school and goes on stage. Patricia also assumes that Victor was speaking about eliminating Joy. Victor and Mr. Sweet become very concerned over the plot of the play, quickly realizing just how similar it is to their history. As the cast of the play bow to the audience after its end, Joy stands up as she claps, which causes her hood to fall down, exposing the back of her head. Victor points this out to Mr Sweet, an act which Patricia notices, and shouts at Joy to run. Joy does so, and Rufus tries to grab her, but she gets away. Victor runs after her and Mr. Sweet tries to stop Rufus from leaving, but he pushes him aside. As Mr. Sweet gets up and thanks Mrs. Andrews, Rufus comes back and pushes past the cast of the play, grabbing Patricia and ordering her to meet him at the bike sheds in half an hour's time. Mr. Sweet attempts to pass him off as an over-enthusiastic member of the audience. Joy runs into a classroom, trying to hide from Victor. Initially, she thinks she has successfully concealed herself, but he is too smart for her and enters the room through the back door. He calls her a “silly, silly girl”, but she only responds with “I want to see Patricia”. He says that it is “out of the question”. She tries to escape but is stopped by Mrs Andrews. Victor says that it is “time to disappear again, Chosen One”. Joy shouts “I don't want to be the Chosen One! Do you hear, I don't want it!”. Victor explains that “the choice is not hers”. They hear Patricia searching for Joy and Mrs Andrews ends the episode by threatening Joy with “If you value Patricia's safety, you must keep quiet”. House of Thieves After the play has finished, Jerome attempts to flirt with a girl named Chelsea, who he says is Gary's sister. He lies to her and tells her that he is the writer of the play, saying that Nina Martin is simply his pen name, but Chelsea sees right through him, especially after Trudy calls for the real Nina. Nina explains to Fabian about Victor's other puzzle piece, saying that he thought it was the only one, and she begins to think that maybe the puzzle pieces are more than clues. Fabian tells her that Victor will “go ballistic when he realizes they've gone”. Nina says he might already be because of the play. Patricia comes up to them, saying “I've looked everywhere for Joy! What if Victor caught her and murdered her?”. Nina tries to calm her down by saying that they “don't know that Victor was talking about Joy” and Fabian chips in with “maybe he meant Rufus”, which reminds Patricia that she was meant to be meeting him and she rushes off, much to Fabian's protest. Mara prepares to tell Mick about the pictures she misleadingly took of him and Ms. Robinson, but he interrupts her by saying “I'm so glad you're back”. Mara says that she “hasn't been anywhere” and Mick explains that he means the real Mara is back. She says that he never seems to notice real Mara and he admits that he was in denial. Mara is about to explain that she was getting jealous of Mick's relationship with Ms. Robinson but Mr. Winkler comes up to them and says that Mr Sweet is waiting in his office for Mick. Mick says to Mara, “I can take whatever punishment he gives me. I don't care anymore”. He kisses her and then leaves, but Mara unsuccessfully tries to stop him. He goes off, telling her to “tell him later”. Amber watches this interaction and looks upset. Mr Winkler asks her if she's sad because he cut her canary scene, with which she replies (sarcastically) “Yeah, Mr. Winkler, I'm really upset I didn't get to make a total fool of myself flapping around like a lump of custard with a beak”. Patricia meets Rufus. She explains that she was late because she was looking for Joy. He asks if she found her but Patricia negatively replies, saying that she was hoping she might be with him. She wonders aloud if he knew she was going to be at the play and he says he had arranged to meet her there but it failed to go as planned because Victor spotted her. Patricia says she saw him chasing her and asks if he reckons they caught her. He says “Let's hope not”. He then proceeds to ask her how she spotted Joy in the audience. Patricia shows him the coded message in the card. Rufus says that they “cannot let them get their hands on Joy”. Patricia says that she knows that, but questions if they already have. Rufus tells her that he is certain Joy is okay. He tells Patricia to meet him at the clearing (where Joy said to meet) in an hour. She goes to the House to sign out. At the House, Patricia lies to Trudy, telling her that her aunt and uncle were at the school play and that they're going to take her out to dinner. She says she might be staying at their house overnight and then leaves. Fabian says he is worried about Patricia and that they should have stopped her. Nina says there's no stopping Patricia once her mind's on something. Victor and Mrs. Andrews tell Mr. Winkler about the subject of the play and its connection to the history of the Secret Society. He guesses that it was Nina, Fabian and Patricia who came up with the idea for the play, but Mr Winkler tries to say it was Amber. Victor throws it off, and Mr. Winkler eventually agrees that it was Nina and Fabian who researched and wrote the play. Nina notices Victor staring at her and worries that he knows they've taken the puzzle pieces. Fabian reassures her by saying he can't know, since he hasn't been back to the House yet. Mick arrives at Mr. Sweet's office and tells him that none of it is true. Mr. Sweet said that Ms. Robinson shouldn't have given him the pictures, but Mick defends her. Mara then comes in, saying that the Mick can't be expelled, nor can Ms. Robinson be fired. She admits to taking the photos, saying “I made them look more than they really were”. Mick demands why she would do that and then says that it was sick. Victor enters his safe and sees the puzzle pieces are gone. Rufus and Patricia are waiting in the clearing for Joy, who is already twenty minutes late. Rufus rhetorically asks if she is coming and Patricia says she doesn't know and that they might have caught her. Rufus gets angry very quickly. Nina rings Patricia and asks her if she is okay. Rufus wants to know if it is Joy on the phone. Patricia tells Nina she's fine and that she's waiting for Joy with Rufus. Rufus snatches her phone at the mention of his name and disconnects the call. He shouts at Patricia, saying that she shouldn't have mentioned his true name. Nina gets worried. Fabian informs her of the coded message. Rufus locks Patricia in his car and drives off. Cast *Nathalia Ramos as Nina Martin *Brad Kavanagh as Fabian Rutter *Jade Ramsey as Patricia Williamson *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Amber Millington *Tasie Lawrence as Mara Jaffray *Bobby Lockwood as Mick Campbell *Eugene Simon as Jerome Clarke *Alex Sawyer as Alfie Lewis *Klariza Clayton as Joy Mercer *Francis Magee as Victor Rodenmaar Jr. *Mina Anwar as Trudy Rehmann *Paul Antony-Barber as Eric Sweet *Julia Deakin as Daphne Andrews *Jack Donnelly as Jason Winkler *Roger Barclay as Rufus Zeno Play Based on a true story the students of Anubis House and a few others put on a play about Sarah after her parents died. It was directed by Mr. Winkler, who did not know, at the time, that the play was based on the history of the Secret Society. It was Amber's idea to put on the play. Roles Nina: Sarah Frobisher-Smythe Fabian: Victor's Father, Victor Rodenmaar Sr. Patricia: Anubis Mara: Sarah's Mother, Louisa Frobisher-Smythe Mick: Sarah's Father, Robert Frobisher-Smythe Amber: Cactus / Canary / Tree Alfie/Jerome: Camel / Snake Quotes Trivia *Patricia said she has to go and meet "him", not "her"; she had no idea that it would be Rufus waiting, not Joy. 1 1 Category:House of Anubis